The present disclosure relates to a vehicle and more particularly to systems and methods therefor.
Vehicles often include various systems such as infotainment and navigation systems. These systems are generally provided with a display around which mechanical control elements are arranged to provide a user interface mounted in a dashboard of a vehicle cabin for driver and front passenger access. Alternatively, the display combines at least some of the control elements into a touch panel display.
Conventionally, a vehicle head unit is a hardware interface located in the vehicle dash board and enabling user control of vehicle systems including, but not limited to, the vehicle's entertainment media such as AM/FM radio, satellite radio, CDs, MP3s, video; navigations systems such as GPS navigation; climate controls; communication systems such a cellular phones, text, email; and vehicle control functions such as lights, door chimes, speed control and others. As used herein, the term vehicle head unit refers to such a hardware interface, or to any control module configured to control vehicular systems.
Although effective, the driver and front passenger often refers to a personal electronic device and may need transfer information therefrom into a vehicle system such as the GPS navigation system. Such display and control modules necessarily require the user to be within the vehicle and may thereby be somewhat inconvenient and increase total time within the vehicle.